ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Perplexahedron (Episode)
Perplexahedron is the fifteenth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Azmuth contacts Ben on the Ultimatrix and not happy at him for failing to stop Aggregor from claiming three of the four pieces to the Map of Infinity. When Ben tells Azmuth that scolding him is not going to help him, Azmuth agrees then teleports Ben, Gwen and Kevin to another galaxy to the Perplexahedron, a giant cube-like artificial planet and find Aggregor approaching the planet. The group chases Aggregor, but he is able to successfully get in using his three pieces of the Map of Infinity and the group is able to get in there as well, but barely. Gwen cannot track Aggregor, possibly due to the Perplexahedron, and they going to random doors that seem to defy gravity. Ben gets Gwen to make trackers on the floor and it shows the hallways are moving down to random rooms. When Kevin punches the locked door, it activates its security system. Ben tries to become Chromastone, but instead becomes Humungousaur. And now, they are waiting their supposed death as the lasers move in closer to them. Gwen manages to destroy the lasers, but then they encounter a big, white humanoid robot, which they later defeat. They encounter another trap, which is a wind tunnel and Ben and Kevin and Gwen are separated. Gwen fights more security drones and encounters Aggregor (who simply ignores Gwen). When the room Ben and Kevin are in is flooding, Ben becomes Ripjaws to free them. The next room they go in becomes filled with acid and Ben barely manages to save him and Kevin using Spidermonkey. Gwen and Aggregor keep going through the Perplexahedron, where they keep encountering security, but Aggregor easily destroys the traps. Soon, they come into a room where it is snowing and Aggregor finally gets tired of Gwen when she tries to get his attention, so he hoses her into a wall, where she freezes in a ice cube. Ben manages to thaw Gwen from her frozen prison as Swampfire and she and Kevin kiss. They realize to get to the final piece of the Map of Infinity, they have to go through the rooms where the guards appear. They do that and soon encounter the Sentinel, the keeper of the final piece of the Map of Infinity and his crown is revealed to be a piece of the Map of Infinity and knows a lot of Aggregor's plan. He tells Ben that his mission in protecting the final piece has succeeded and that the Perplexahedron has fulfilled its purpose. The Perplexahedron begins to crumble and Aggregor appears and beats the Sentinel for the Map of Infinity. Ben becomes Cannonbolt and Aggregor is able to defeat him, but Ben becomes Ultimate Cannonbolt and begins to deathly hurt Aggregor for his crimes. But Aggregor is still unbeatable and fights off Ben, then takes the last piece of the Map of Infinity. Ben, Gwen and the Sentinel are picked up by Kevin and the Sentinel is unhappy at Ben for his failure to not protect the Map of Infinity and then his final words were "All is lost"before he disappears. But the team still vows to stop Aggregor once and for all, before he puts his plan into motion. Major events *Ben transforms into Ripjaws for the first time since the original series. *Aggregor completes the Map of Infinity. Ultimatrix alien debut *Ripjaws Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *The Sentinel (Deceased) Villains *Ultimate Aggregor *Perplexahedron Guards Aliens Used *Humungousaur (Accidental transformation; selected alien was Chromastone) *Ripjaws (first reappearance since the Original Series and only appearance in Ultimate Alien) *Spidermonkey *Swampfire *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt Spells Used *Turbo (used by Gwen to rip up the Perplexahedron robot guard) *Thrasius (used by Gwen to create a reflective shield around the team, deflecting the lasers shooting at them) Quotes Errors ben 10 ultimate alien error 11.png|Error spike ben 10 ultimate alien error 34.png|Error symbol Mana crumbs.png|The mana crumbs are in a straight line Mana crumbs error.png|The mana crumbs are not in a straight line Gwen's lips are open.png|Gwen's lips are open Gwen lips error.png|Gwen's teeth are touching *If you look closely, when Cannonbolt becomes Ultimate Cannonbolt, the Ultimatrix doesn't gain the four spikes until after the transformation is finished. *If you look at the trail Gwen is making, you can see that it is in a straight line, but on the other side of the room it is not. *When Gwen was frozen she had her mouth open in the next scene she had both her upper and lower teeth joint together. *If you look closely when Ultimate Cannonbolt was about to turn into his ball form the Ultimatrix symbol was only yellow instead of the intergalactic peace symbol and the four spikes are missing. Trivia *Fusion Fall has released an Ultimate Cannonbolt suit in relation to this episode. *Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that Ben gained Ripjaws because he scanned some Pisciss Volann in Deep. *In India,for some unknown reasons the kiss scene was deleted. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Map of Infinity story arc